NOSSA CANÇÃO
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Apesar de sua solidão,ela não perdeu as esperanças.AyameKouga


**NOSSA CANÇÃO**

Uma garota observava serenamente seu reflexo nas águas de um rio,fortemente iluminadas pela lua cheia.Era uma noite quente,de verão.Não queria se juntar à sua matilha,já estava cansada de ouvir planejamentos de onde ir,o que comer,o que vestir...E ela estava com os pensamentos bem alienados para se preocupar com aquelas coisas fúteis.Deitada à margem do rio,acariciava a água com os dedos,escrevendo diversas vezes o nome..._dele_.Em uma voz sussurrada,começou a cantar.

"_Veja bem...  
Foi você...  
A razão e o porquê..._"

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de como era _feliz_.Naquela época em que tudo parecia ser um sonho.O mundo todo parecia pertencer somente à ela e _ele_.Se sentia uma rainha.

"_...de nascer esta canção assim...  
Pois você é o amor que existe em mim..._"

Houve um dia em que _ele_ fez uma promessa à ela.E ela achava que ia morrer de felicidade.Ia realizar o sonho de se casar.No momento em que ouviu a promessa,não pôde evitar lágrimas vindas de seus olhos.Lágrimas de felicidade,é claro!

Tudo o que _ele_ fez,foi tomar os lábios da garota em um beijo apaixonado e sincero,parecendo lacrar o destino de ambos naquele instante.Por quanto tempo esperou por _ele _para que pudessem ficar juntos para sempre...

Na verdade,tudo se passou muito rápido.Ela era apenas uma garotinha quando o conheceu._Ele_ era alguns anos mais velhos,mas ela não se importava.Agora já era uma mulher,e não mais uma _menina_.

E finalmente,sentiu uma paz esplêndida em seu coração.Junto dele,se sentia segura e amada.Não tinha amigos e nem ninguém que se importava com a felicidade dela.Mas também não precisava mais disso.Já havia encontrado o seu refúgio.E como o amava.

E as noites de verão,eram as que mais traziam boas lembranças.Ela deitava e rolava com ele sobre a grama verde,o som de seus risos se misturando com o das cachoeiras.Quantas vezes se amaram,ali mesmo,no rio...E eram delicadamente despertados pelo nascer do sol.

"_Você partiu e me deixou...  
Nunca mais você voltou..._"

Até chegar _aquele_ dia.Estava há uma semana longe dela.E ela não agüentava mais de saudades.Estranhou a demora do amado,e não hesitou em ir atrás.Percorreu longas distâncias,seguindo o seu cheiro.Percebeu que estava muito perto de reencontrá-lo.E não estava errada.

Sentiu estranhas _pontadas_ em seu coração ao vê-lo carregando uma...moça.Ao vê-lo beijando a mão de uma...moça.Não,aquilo não podia estar certo.Sentiu uma _dilacerada_ em seu coração ao ouvi-lo dizer que _amava_ aquela moça.

Por quê?Não era ela que ele amava de verdade?Não era à ela que ele tinha feito uma promessa?Então por que estava com aquela...moça?

Ao perceber sua presença,ele _tentou_ se explicar à ela.Mas foi em vão.Quais palavras explicariam aquilo?

Partiu de volta,correndo,sem _ousar_ olhar para trás.Até que chegou em um lugar que lhe matava de lembranças.A cachoeira,o rio,a grama.Se _jogou_ no chão,não querendo mais saber de nada.

"_...pra me tirar da solidão..._"

Os dias voavam como vento.E,de pouco em pouco,ela ia se recuperando.Aparentemente,porque internamente,estava despedaçada.Mas não estava se desgastando como antes.Ajudava sua matilha em tudo o que era preciso,procurando ocupar seu tempo.Estava se sentindo sozinha,mas nunca perdia as esperanças.

"_E até você voltar..._"

O coração ainda doía quando se lembrava de tudo aquilo.Já havia passado um ano desde que voltou para casa sozinha.Sentia muito a falta dele,e não entendia como isso a atormentava tanto.

Uma forte brisa acariciou seu corpo,o que a trouxe uma estranha sensação.Ao olhar para trás,entendeu o que estava acontecendo.Viu Kouga sentado na grama,observando cada movimento seu.Ela estava bem mudada desde a última vez que ele a viu.Estava linda.Quantas vezes chamou seu nome...Ayame.Moveu-se até ele,tocando seus braços,seus cabelos,seu rosto.Queria ter certeza de que era real.Não podia ser melhor.Ele voltou para ela,se desculpando por ter caído no erro de pensar que podia estar apaixonado por outra.Mas não.Era Ayame quem ele amava.

"_...meu bem, eu vou cantar..._"

Se aproximaram,ficando à poucos centímetros um do outro.

"_...essa nossa canção..._"

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele,logo depois,tomados pelos rosados e macios lábios dela.O beijo mais doce que tiveram.

**FIM**

**n/a:Hey,minna!Essa é minha primeira fic de Inuyasha,uma songfic baseada na maravilhosa música cantada por Vanessa da Mata, "Nossa Canção".Amo essa música,e esse tímido casalzinho também.Então,não pude deixar de homenageá-los nessa história suuuuper água-com-açúcar.Se quiserem dar suas opiniões,estejam à vontade!**

**Kissus**

**Line**


End file.
